Gzip
"*** STEALTH ***", "*** TIME ***", "*** IMPORTANT ***", "*** BRAINS *** SMALL ***", "*** DEATH ***", "*** FIRE *** HOME *** VICTORY ***", "*** EXISTENCE *** FUTILE ***". "You won't pass me.", "I have travelled far to fight here.". "Kzzchhhh". "Mine is the power of the night!", "You can not hope to stop us all!", "The power of darkness is with me!". "Praise the voodoo!", "Power to the cult!"; "Feel the power of the cult!". "Feel the power of the cult!", "Praise the voodoo!", "Power to the cult!". "Your head shall be mine!", "Your head will be mine!", "Yeeee ha!". "Sanguis meus et anima mea in gratiam illorum quas diligo.", "And death for those who do not see." "Flee as long as you can!", "Annihilon's might will crush you all!", "I am coming for you!". "I will protect the secrets of my master!", "Kaplar!", "This isle will become ours alone", "You already know too much.". "I was the shadow that haunted the cradle of humanity!", "Your worthles existence will nourish something greater!", "I exist since eons and you want to defy me?", "Can you feel the passage of time, mortal?". "Creak!" "Marziel! Lersatio! Boreth! Come join me in this fight!", "Now that you're here, you'll stay forever.", "You have no idea who you're messing with.". "No mortal or undead will steal my secrets!", "Ahhhh all those long years.", "My traitorous son has thee.", "Come to me, my allys and underlings.", "I might be trapped but not without power", "Ages come, ages go. Ashmunrah remains.", "You will be history soon.". "DEATH TO THE SHABURAK!" ; "ONLY WE ARE TRUE DEMONS!", "GREEN WILL RULE!" ; "RED IS MAD" "You are on my deathlist!", "Die!", "Feel the hand of death!". "Puny warmblood.", "You will pay for imprisoning me here.". "Hicks", "Stand still! Both of you! ", "This victory will earn me a casket of beer.". "The ultimate will finally consume this unworthy existence!", "My masters and I will tear down barriers and join the ultimate in its realm!", "The power of the Yalahari will all be mine!", "We will open the rift for a new time to come!", "He who has returned from beyond has taught me secrets you can't even grasp!", "The end of times has come!", "The great machinator will make his entrance soon!", "You might scratch my shields but they will never break!", "You can't hope to penetrate my shields!", "Do you really think you could beat me?". "Ribbit!", "Ribbit! Ribbit!". "Hand me your purse!", "Your money or your life!". "You shall not succeed!", "This time we will prevail!" "Dance for me your dance of death!", "Let the music play!", "I will mourn your death!", "Are you ready to rock?", "Feel my gentle kiss of death.", "That's what I call easy listening!", "IIIIEEEeeeeeehhhHHHH!". "To me, creatures of the wild!", "My instincts tell me about your cowardice.". "YAAAHEEE!", "SLAUGHTER!", "CARNAGE!", "You can run but you can't hide". "To me, creatures of the wild!", "My instincts tell me about your cowardice.", "Feel the power of the beast!". "I will regain my honor with your blood!", "Surrender is not option!", "Its you or me!", "Die! Die! Die!". "You will become my trophy.", "Fight harder, coward.", "Show that you are a worthy opponent.". "Mash'n!" "Flap! Flap!" Hissss! "Grrrr", "Groar". "Crush the intruders!", "You're so little!", "Human flesh - delicious!". "Narlgnarlgnarlg" "Gokgoooook", "Cluck Cluck", "I will fill MY cushion with YOUR hair! CLUCK!". "Rrrah!", "Gnarr!", "Tcharrr!". "Don't run, you'll just lose precious fat.", "Hex hex!" "No prisoners!", "By Bolg's blood", "You're no match for me!", "NO MERCY!", "MINE!". "Maeh". "I can see you decaying!", "Let me taste your mortality!", "Your lifeforce is waning!". "FCHHHRRR". "Blood for the dark god!", "Die, filth!" "Blood for the dark god!" "fchhhhh..." "Simsalabim", "Wishes can come true", "Feel the power of my magic, tiny mortal!", "Be careful what you wish for.". "Grunt Grunt", "Grunt". "Ribbit!", "Ribbit! Ribbit!" "Tchhh!", "Slurp!". "Knooorrrrr!", "Cccchhhhhhhhh!". "You've got the look!", "Let me take a look at you.", "Eye for eye!", "I've got to look!", "Here's looking at you!". "Since you didn't eat your spinach Bogey comes to get you!", "Too bad you did not eat your lunch, now I have to punish you!", "Even if you beat me, I'll hide in your closet until you one day drop your guard!", "You better had believe in me!", "I'll take you into the darkness ... forever!". "I'll water my plants with your blood!" "You have disturbed my thoughts!", "Let me turn you into something more useful!", "Let me taste your brain!", "You will be punished!". "The darkness is coming!", "The light will be extinguished!", "Embrace the night!". "Chrrr!" "Bubble", "Bobble". "Mew!", "Meow!", "Meow meow!". "Meep!", "Meeeeep!". "Chikuva!", "Jinuma jamjam!", "Suvituka siq chuqua!", "Kiyosa sipaju!". "Quisavu tukavi!", "Si siyoqua jamjam!", "Achuq! jinuma!", "Si ji jusipa!". "Siqsiq ji jusipa!", "Jagura taluka taqua!", "Mupi! Si siyoqua jinuma!", "Quatu nguraka!". "Cluck Cluck", "Gokgoooook". "Victis" "Humanzzz! Leave Zzaion at onzzzze!", "I pray to my mazzterzz, the mighty dragonzzz!", "You are not worzzy to touch zzizz zzacred ground!". "Ah, sweet air... don't you miss it?", "Murr tat muuza!", "kchh" "Knorrrr" "Fsssss", "Zzzzzz". "Flee, coward!", "You will lose!", "Yeehaawh". "Ribbit!", "Ribbit! Ribbit!". "Mehehe!", "Beware! Me hexing you!". "Squeak! Squeak!", " " "Gimme! Gimme!" "I'm so sorry ... for youuu!", "You won't rest in peace! Never ever!", "Sleep ... for eternity!", "Dreams can come true. As my dream of killing you." "Hehehe!", "Raahhh!", "You are one of THEM! Die!", "Wanna buy roses??", "Make it stop!", "They're coming! They're coming!", "Gimme money!". "Ribbit!", "Ribbit! Ribbit!". "Chrchrchr", "Klonklonk", "Chrrrrr". "I smell gold!", "You'll make a fine fake-mummy to be sold!", "Untold riches are awaiting me!", "I don't like competition!" "Aaaaahhhh!", "Hoooohhh!", "Uhhhhhhh!", "Chhhhhhh!". "Screeech!". "Aaaauuuuuooooooo!!", "Raaarrr!" "Creak!" "Orc arga Huummmak!" "Death where are you?", "Slay me, end my curse.". "Human, uh whil dyh!", "Youh ah trak!", "Let da mashing begin!", "Toks utat.", "Il lorstok human!". "Fee! Fie! Foe! Fum!", "Luttl pest!", "Me makking you pulp!", "Humy tasy! Hum hum!". "Outis emoi g' onoma.", "Whack da humy!", "Ai humy phary ty kaynon". "Klonk klonk klonk", "Failure! Failure!", "Good morning citizen. How may I serve you?", "Target identified: Rat! Termination initiated!", "Rrrtttarrrttarrrtta", "Danger will...chrrr! Danger!", "Self-diagnosis failed.", "Aw... chhhrrr orders.". "FIGHT LIKE A BARBARIAN!", "VICTORY IS MINE!", "I AM your father!", "To be the man you have to beat the man!". "Outch!", "I must dispose of my masters enemies!", "Oops, I did it again.", "From the spirits that I called Sir, deliver me!". "Feel the power of my runes!", "Killing you gets expensive!", "My secrets are mine alone!", "Stand still!". "You are no match to us!", "Your end has come!", "This is where your path will end!". "You like it, don't you?", "IahaEhheAie!", "It's party time!", "Harrr, Harrr!", "The torturer is in!". "Let's kill 'em", "Arrrgh!", "You'll never take me alive!", "§%§&§! #*$§$!!", "You won't get me alive!". "YOU FOOLS WILL PAY!", "YOU ALL WILL DIE!", "DEATH, DESTRUCTION!", "I will eat your soul!". "Deeestructiooon!", "Maaahhhrrr!", "I am carnage incarnate!";"I've seen the light! And it was all engulfing fire!".; "Taaake... this!". ? "QJELL NETA NA!!". "Njaaarh!!", "Begjone, intrjuder!!", "Djon't djare stjare injo the eyes of the djeep!", "Ljeave this sjacred pljace while you cjan" "Jey Obu giotja!!", "Mmmmmoooaaaaaahaaa!!". "QJELL NETA NA!!". "Jou wjil ajll djie!". "Qjell afar gou jey!". "Blubb" "Blubb Blubb". "I WILL SET THE WORLD ON FIRE!", "I WILL PROTECT MY BROOD!". "Your soul will be mine!", "CHAMEK ATH UTHUL ARAK!", "I SMELL FEEEEAAAAAR!", "Your resistance is futile!", "MUHAHAHA". "Back in the evil business!", "This prison break will have casualties!", "At last someone to hurt", "No one will imprison me again!" "ISHH THAT THE BESHHT YOU HAVE TO OFFERRR, TIBIANSHH?", "YOU ARRRRRE DOOMED!", "I SHHMELL FEEAARRR!", "MY SHHEED IS FEARRR AND MY HARRRVEST ISHH YOURRR SHHOUL!", "Your shhoooul will be mineee!". "*bell*", "ROOOAAARR!!", "*sniff*", "*wheeze*". "COME HERE AND DIE!", "Destructiooooon!", "It's a good day to destroy!". "Slurp!", "See how weak you are?", "I tried to save you, but there's no use.", "My soul, power, hatred, knowledge and fury are far away.". "Leave and you might have a chance to survive.", "My soul, power, hatred, knowledge and fury are far away.", "This is not my real self, so you can't even touch me.", "I tried to save you, but there's no use." "Feel my wrath!", "Noone will stop my ascension!", "My powers are divine!", "You desecrated this temple!", "Muahahaha!". "Muahaha!", "He he he.". "Error. LOAD 'PROGRAM',8,1", "Remain. Obedient." "Not in my face you barbarian!", "I envy you to be slain by someone as beautiful as me.", "I will drain your ugly corpses of the last drop of blood.", "My brides will feast on your souls!". "You can't escape death forever", "Come closer to learn the final lesson", "Undeath will shatter my shackles.", "You don't need this magic anymore.". "Grrrrrr". "You are no match for the scourge of the seas!", "You move like a seasick whale!", "Yarr, death to all landlubbers!". "People like you are the plague and I'll be the cure!", "You all will pay for not helping me!", "Cough! Cough!", "Desolate! Everything is so desolate!". "Where... Where am I?", "Is that you, Tom?", "Phew, what an awful smell ... oh, that's me.". "You will suffer the same fate as I do!", "The pain! The pain!", "Stay away! I am contagious!", "The plague will get you!". "I might use some parts of you in my next creation!", "You're only a testsubject to me!", "My creations will kill you!", "You can't beat what you can't comprehend!". "Wuff wuff". "I bet it was you who killed my mom!". "DEATH CAN'T STOP MY HUNGER!", "Your new name is breakfast.", "I'm bad to the bone." "FCHHHHH", "GROOAAARRR". "Fchu?", "Rooawwrr". "YOU WILL BURN!", "ZCHHHHHHH". "Fchu?", "Rooawwrr". "FI?", "FCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "Ugggh!", "Gll" "For ze emperor!", "You will die zhouzandz deazhz!" "Zzzzzooom!", "Fissziss!", "Kazzzzzzuuum!" "Attack aggrezzively! Dezztroy zze intruderzz!", "Hizzzzzz!" "EEHEEHEEHEEH", "SCREEEEECH", "GRRR". "FCHHHHHHHH", "GROOOOAAAAAAAAR", "DIRTY LITTLE HUMANS", "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE FOREVER". "Snort", "Grunt!" "Feel the wrath of mother Tibia!", "Defiler of nature!". "Death!", "Come a little closer!", "The end is near!". "Hail Durin!". "Earth is the strongest element.", "Dust to dust.". "Hail Durin!". "This place is for our eyes only!", "We will live and let you die!", "I will die another day!", "We have license to kill!". "Work, work!", "Intruders in the mines!", "Mine, all mine!". "Hail Durin!". "Grow truk grrrrr.", "Brak brrretz!", "Prek tars, dekklep zurk.". "Grow truk grrrrr.", "Brak brrretz!", "Prek tars, dekklep zurk.". "Grow truk grrrrr.", "Brak brrretz!", "Prek tars, dekklep zurk.". "Stomp.". "Yes, flee from me!". "I grant you a deathwish!", "Good wishes are for fairytales". "Inferior creatures, bow before my power!", "Let me take a look at you!", "659978 54764!", "653768764!". "GRROARR", "GRRR" "Hooooot-Toooooot!", "Tooooot!", "Trooooot!". "Death to the Defilers!", "You are not welcome here.", "Flee as long as you can.", "Bahaha aka!", "Ulathil beia Thratha!". "I'll bring balance upon you!", "Vihil Ealuel", "For the Daughter of the Stars!", "Tha'shi Cenath", "Feel my wrath!". "Do YOU want some more water, yes? YES?" "Tha'shi Ab'Dendriel!", "Evicor guide my arrow!", "Your existence will end here!", "Feel the sting of my arrows!", "Thy blood will quench the soil's thirst!". "Bzzzzz!" "Behold the all permeating powers I draw from this gate!!", "ENERGY!!", "I FEEL, I FEEEEEL... OMNIPOTENCE!!", "MWAAAHAHAAA!! NO ONE!! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT MEEE!!!" "Praise to my master Urgith!", "You will rise as my servant!", "Praise to my masters! Long live the triangle!", "You will die in the name of the triangle!". "Crrrrk! Chhhhr!" "Chchch". "*bell*", "ROOOAAARR!!", "*sniff*", "*wheeze*". "Bark!", "Blood!" "Fcccccchhhhhh". "Zzrrkrrch!", "" "EMBRACE MY GIFTS!" "You won't stop my masterplan to flood the world market with fake Bonelord language dictionaries!", "My calculations tell me you'll die!", "You can't stop me!", "Beware! My evil monolog is coming!". "Grrrr". "You can COUNT on us!", "Maeh!", "I feel you're getting sleepy! Maeh!". "You should know better than to be an enemy of the Marid". "You are no match for a master of the Mooh'Tah!", "I will finish you", "I might be fallen but you will fall before me!". "You desacrated this place!", "Yoooohuuuu!", "I will cleanse this isle!", "Grrrrrrr". "NO ONE WILL STOP ME THIS TIME!", "THE POWER IS MINE!", "I returned from death and you dream about defeating me?", "Witness the first seconds of my eternal world domination!", "Even in my weakened state I will crush you all!". "Arrrgh!", "I am the king of the world!", "Die Ferumbras!", "Tigerblood is running through my veins!", "You! It's you again!", "Stand still you tasty morsel!", "", "Burn heretic! Burn!", "Harrr!", "This is Venore!" Unknown. "Hot, eh?", "Hell, oh, hell!". "FIRE!", "BURN!", "DEATH to the FALSE GOD!!", "You shall burn in the thornfires!!", "DOWN with the followers of the bog!!", "Hey, what's that burnt stench... isn't that... YOU?" "Blib!", "Blub!". By Durin's beard! "To arms, sisters!", "Feel the wrath of mother forest!", "By the power of Greenskull!" "YOU WILL FREEZE!", "ZCHHHHH!", "I am so cool.", "Chill out!". "Rooawwrr", "Fchu?". "Hmm Humansoup!", "Stand still ya tasy snack!", "Joh Thun!", "Hörre Sjan Flan!", "Bröre Smöde!", "Forle Bramma". "Ymirs Mjalle!", "No run so much, must stay fat!", "Hörre Sjan Flan!", "Damned fast food.", "Come kiss the cook!". "Brrr", "Broar!". "KRAK ORRRRRRK!" "Slice! Slice!", "DIE!!!". "Ahhhhrrrr!", "Waaaaah!", "Carnage!", "Dieee!". "MUHAHA!", "Back in black!", "Die!", "Dieeee!", "Caaarnaaage!; "Ahhhhrrrr!" "This is our territory!", "Help me guys!", "I don't like the way you look!", "You're wearing the wrong colours!", "Don't mess with us!". "Feel my claws, softskin.", "There is a stone in your shoe!", "Stone sweet stone.", "Harrrr harrrr!", "Chhhhhrrrrk!". "NO ONE WILL ESCAPE ME!", "I'LL KEEP THE ORDER UP!", "You puny humans will be my snacks!", "I've beaten tougher demons then you even know!" "Mommy!?", "Buuuuhaaaahhaaaaa!", "Me need mana!". "You will get what you deserve!", "Feel the power of the Mooh'Tah!", "For the king!", "Guards!". "EMBRACE MY GIFTS!", "I WILL FEAST ON YOUR SOUL!" "COME AND GIVE ME SOME AMUSEMENT", "IS THAT THE BEST YOU HAVE TO OFFER, TIBIANS?", "I AM GHAZBARAN OF THE TRIANGLE... AND I AM HERE TO CHALLENGE YOU ALL.", "FLAWLESS VICTORY!". "Huh!", "Shhhhhh", "Buuuuuh". Unknown. "Fresh life spirit.... aaahhh.... let me feeeeed...", "Theeeese waaalls.... hold unholy secretsss....", "Saaaaave ussss.....", "Aaahhhh.....". "Grawrrr!!", "Hoouu!" "It seems this was just an illusion." (on death) "You are no match for me!", "Feel my prowess.", "Fight!", "Take this!". "Gnarllll!", "Grrrrrr!". "No more Mr. Nicegnome!" , "Taste the power of the dark side!" , "I've seen the light! And it was all engulfing fire!". "I am like the merciless northwind.", "Snow will be your death shroud.", "Feel the wrath of father chyll!". "Zig Zag! Gobo attack!", "Me green, me mean!", "Bugga! Bugga!", "Help! Goblinkiller!", "Me have him!". "Goblin Powahhh!", "Me kill you!", "Me green menace!", "Gobabunga!", "Gooobliiiins!". "Go go, Gobo attack!!", "Me the greenest and the meanest!", "Me have power to crush you!", "Goblinkiller! Catch him !!". "Shiny, shiny!", "You mean!", "All mine!", "Uhh!", "Gimme gimme!". "Error. LOAD 'PROGRAM',8,1", "Remain. Obedient." "Latrivan, you fool!", "We are the right hand and the left hand of the seven!". "Huhuhuhuuu!", "Let the fun begin!", "Yihahaha!", "I'll bite you! Nyehehehe!", "Nyarnyarnyarnyar."; "GROOAAARRR!" "I will bring peace to your misguided soul!", "Your intrusion can't be tolerated!". "High Five!", "scrabble", "Put it there!" "Your mortality is disgusting!". "Good wishes are for fairytales", "I wish you a merry trip to hell!", "Muahahahahaha", "I grant you a deathwish!". "Ribbit!", "Ribbit! Ribbit!". "Death!", "Come a little closer!", "The end is near!". "Don't run, You're burning off precious fat.". "T'was not me hand in your pocket!", "Look! Cool stuff in house. Let's get it!", "Uhh! Nobody home! ", "Me just borrowed it!", "Me no steal! Me found it!", "Me had it for five minutes. It's family heirloom now!", "Nice human won't hurt little, good goblin?", "Gimmegimme!", "Invite me in you lovely house plx!", "Other Goblin stole it!", "All presents mine!", "Me got ugly ones purse", "Free itans plz!", "Not me! Not me!", "Guys, help me here! Guys? Guys???", "That only much dust in me pocket! Honest!", "Can me have your stuff?", "Halp, Big dumb one is after me!", "Uh, So many shiny things!", "Utani hur hur hur!", "Mee? Stealing? Never!!!", "Oh what fun it is to steal a one-horse open sleigh!", "Must have it! Must have it!", "Where me put me lockpick?", "Catch me if you can!". "YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" "Knarrrz", "Huuhuuhuuuhuuaarrr", "Knorrrrrr". "Surrender and I'll end it quick." "I'll sacrifice yours souls to seven!", "I'm bad news for you mortals!", "No man can defeat me!", "Your puny skills are no match for me.", "I smell your fear.", "Delicious!". "GROOOOWL!". "Your fragile bones are like toothpicks to me.", "You little weasel will not live to see another day.", "I'm just a messenger of what's yet to come.", "HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!", "I'm taking you down with me!". "GRRR", "GRROARR" "Shriiiek". "The powers of light are waning.", "You will join us in eternal night!", "The shadows will engulf the world.". "Let's have a fight!", "I will sing a tune at your grave.", "Have you seen princess Lumelia?", "Welcome to my battleground!". "Munch munch munch!" "Srk.", "Krss!", "Chrrk! Krk!" "Zopp!", "Kropp!". "Horestis curse upon you!", "Vengeance!", "Thy punishment is at hand!", "For the pharao!". "Even I fear the wrath of the princes. And the cold touch of those whom they serve! You are not prepared!","You foolish mortals with you medding you brought the end upon your world!", "After all those aeons I smell freedom at last!" "I might be dead but I'm not gone!" "Weeeeheeeeeee", "*snort*", "*Weeeeheeeeaaa*". "Wuff Wuff", "Grrr Wuff", "Show me how good you are without some rolled newspaper!". "Munch munch munch!" "Munch munch munch!";"Chatter". "Guess who we are hunting!", "Guess who we're hunting, hahaha!", "Bullseye!", "You'll make a nice trophy!". "Yoooohuuuu!", "Grrrrrrr", "Ruff, ruff!". "Grrrrrr", "Hou hou hou!". "FCHHHHH", "HISSSS". "Chrrr.", "Crrrrk.", "Gnarr.". "So you think you are cool?", "I hope it is not too cold for you! HeHeHe.", "Freeze!". "Stupid people!", "Everyone is so stupid!", "Feel the wrath of the witch!", "Oh how you will regret to have disturbed me!", "I will teach them all to leave me alone!". "Moooaaan" "Ribbit!", "Ribbit! Ribbit!", "No Kisses for you!". "Nothing will remain but your scorched bones!", "Some like it hot!", "It's cooking time!", "Feel the heat of battle!". "Tssss!", "Gaaahhh!", "Gluh! Gluh!", "Boohaa!". "Klk! Klk!", "Chrrr! Chrrr!". "Scientia potentia est.", "How furious would YOU be after having been trapped for ages?", "My anger is unmatched!" "Error. LOAD 'PROGRAM',8,1", "Remain. Obedient." "Yowl!", "Clonk!" "Hmmm, turtles", "Hmmm, dogs", "Hmmm, worms", "Groar", "Gruntz!". "*STOMP STOMP*". "DIE!! KENH!!", "QJELL AFAR GOU JEY!!". "Luuurrrp!". "RAAARRR!", "GRRRRRR!", "WAHHHH!". "Who is lunch NOW?" "Kropp!", "Flzlzlzlzlzlzlz!" "Ungh! Ungh!", "Hugah!", "Huaauaauaauaa!". "Don't be a fool - don't fight me. Am not here for you.", "If I get you I'll crash you.". "Your pain will be beyond imagination!", "You can't defeat me! I will resurrect and take your soul!", "Death is my ally!", "Welcome to my domain visitor!", "You will be my toy on the other side!", "What a disgusting smell of life!", "You will endure agony beyond thy death!", "Ahhh, your life energy tastes so delicious!". "KRAK ORC DEMON", "???!!!", "Grak brrretz gulu." "STEP A BIT CLOSER, RIGHT THERE, HAHAHA!", "COME AND DIE!", "ROOKIE FOR BREAKFAST". "I bet you wish you weren't here.". "Nee Pah!" "Crump!" "I might reward you for killing my brother ~ with a swift death!", "Colateral damage is so fun!", "Golgordan you fool!", "We are the brothers of fear!". "Grrrrunt" "*crackle*", "*swwwwishhhh*" "The monsters in the mirrors will come eat your dreams.", "Your pitiful life has come to an end", "One day I will see my pretty face in a mirror again." "CHHHRRRR", "HISSSS". "Doomed be the living!", "Death awaits all!", "Thy living flesh offends me!", "Death and Decay!", "You will endure agony beyond thy death!", "Pain sweet pain!", "Come to me my children!". "Groarrr!". "NOOOO! NOW YOU HERETICS WILL FACE MY GODLY WRATH!";"RAAARRRR! I WILL DEVOL YOU!";"I WILL MAKE YOU ZHEE!". "Grzzzzzzz!", "Kzzzzzzz!", "Garrrblarrrrzzzz!". I ssssmell warm blood! Creature Sounds "Hizzzzzzz!"; To armzzzz!", "Engage zze aggrezzor!" "Tssss!". "Shhhhhh" "Where are zhe guardz when you need zhem!". "Tssss!". "I smeeeel warm blood!", "Shhhhhhh". "Hissss!". "Hissss!", "Cowardzz!", "Softzzkinzz from zze zzouzz!", "Zztand and fight!" "WHO DARES CALLING ME?", "I'LL FREEZE YOU THEN I CRUSH YOU!" "Yhouuuu!" "Kill! Kiill! Kill!", "Death! Death! Death!" "Arr far zwar!" "Mouuuurn meeee!", "Forgive Meee!", "Help meee!". "Did it not come to your mind that I placed them here for a reason?", "Now I have to create new servants! Do you want to spread this pest beyond these safe walls?", "What have you done!" "Die in the name of Science!", "You will regret interrupting my studies!", "Let me test this!", "I will study your corpse!". "Maeh", "Groar!", "Fchhhh", "Meow!", "Woof!". "I'm going to make them an offer they can't refuse.", "My masterplan cannot fail!", "Gentlemen, you can't fight here! This is the War Room!", "I love the smell of firebombs in the morning.". "I am going to play with yourself!", "Feel my wrath!", "No one matches my battle prowess!", "You will all die!". "Crrroak!" "Ashes to ashes!", "Fire, Fire!", "The eternal flame demands its due!", "Burnnnnnnnnn!", "May my flames engulf you!", "This is why I'm hot.". "Troooooot!", "Hooooot-Toooooot!", "Tooooot.". "THE MONKS ARE MINE!", "I will rope you up! All of you!", "You have been roped up!", "A MIC to rule them all!". "Flap flap flap!". "Wishes can come true", "Feel the power of my magic, tiny mortal!", "Simsalabim", "Djinns will soon again be the greatest!", "Be careful what you wish." "Rrrawk! Rrrrawk!" "My brides will show you how to suffer beautifully." "I smell warm blood." "Why are you disturbing me and my brides?" "You shouldn't have come." "You! You had no right to read my diary!" "I... want... your... blood!" "HATE! HATE! KILL! KILL!", "GRRAAARRRHH!", "GRRRR!". "Kropp!". "You will make sssuch a fine ssstatue!", "There isss no chhhanccce of essscape", "Are you tired or why are you moving thhat ssslow ", "Jussst look at me!". "I have a contract here which you should sign!", "I sence so much potential in you. It's almost a shame I have to kill you.", "Yes, slay me for the loot I might have. Give in to your greed.", "Wealth, Power, it is all at your fingertips. All you have to do is a bit blackmailing and bullying.", "Come on. being a bit evil won't hurt you.". "Crackle". "Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!", "Holy banana!", "Chakka! Chakka!". "I am a healer, you fool.", "Am just watching what you're doing to my brothers.", "I'm Rakifi, And I'm not amused.", "Once you angered me enough; I'll call the big one.", "Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!", "Leave me alone. Will you?", "Your little weapons can't even cause a scratch.". "Groooooooar", "MEOW", "Groarrrrrrrr", "Purrrrrrr". I am champion of darkness and you are nothing. "Grrrrunt" "Kaplar!" "Hurr". "Ruan Wihmpy!", "Kaplar!". "Kirrl Karrrl!", "Kaplar". "Learrn tha secrret uf deathhh!", "Kaplar!". "Repent Heretic!", "A prayer to the almighty one!", "I will punish the sinners!". "NO ARMY ME STOPPING! GRARR!", "ME DESTROY CITY! GROAR!", "WHARR! MUST ... KIDNAP WOMEN!". "Kaplar!", "Kirll Karrrl!". "I AM MORGAROTH, LORD OF THE TRIANGLE... AND YOU ARE LOST!", "MY SEED IS FEAR AND MY HARVEST ARE YOUR SOULS!", "ZATHROTH! LOOK AT THE DESTRUCTION I AM CAUSING IN YOUR NAME!", "THE TRIANGLE OF TERROR WILL RISE!". "I am the supreme warrior!", "Come and fight me, cowards!", "Vengeance!", "You will make a fine trophy.", "Let me hear the music of battle.", "Another one to bite the dust!". "To be the one you'll have to beat the one!", "Where did I put my ultimate health potion again?", "I am the best!", "I'll take your ears as a trophy!". Let us leave safely and maybe we'll give you a few coins. "I kept my axe sharp, especially for you!", "Time for a little torturing practice!", "Scream for me!". "I will ssswallow your sssoul!", "Mort ulhegh dakh visss.", "Flesssh to dussst!", "I will tassste life again!", "Ahkahra exura belil mort!", "Yohag Sssetham!". "Meep!", "Meeeeep!". "Sniff" "Shriiiiiek". "Take that creature off my back!! I can feel it!", "You will regret interrupting my studies!", "You will be the next infected one... CRAAAHHH!", "Science... is a curse.", "Run as fast as you can.", "Oh by the gods! What is this... aaaaaargh!". "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!", "Fcccccchhhhhh". "GRAAARRRRRR", "CHHHHHHHHHHH". "Taste the sweetness of death!", "Your corpse will be mine.". "You will rise as my servant!", "Praise to my master Urgith!". "Close your eyes... I want to show you something.", "I will haunt you forever!", "Pffffrrrrrrrrrrrr.", "I will make you scream.", "Take a ride with me.", "Weeeheeheeeheee!". "Weeeheeheee!", "Pffffrrrrrrrrrrrr.", "Peak a boo, I killed you!". "We will stop you!", "Here is the darkness... and it's coming for you!" "The sunlight is so depressing.", "Come with me, my child.", "I've been in the shadow under your bed last night.", "You never know what hides in the night.", "I remember your face - and I know where you sleep.", "Only the sweetest and cruelest dreams for you, my love.". "I will leave your remains to the vultures!", "We are the true sons of the desert!", "We are swift as the wind of the desert!", "Your riches will be mine!". ? ? "I'll extinguish you warmbloods.", "REVENGE!", "Far too hot.", "DISGUSTING WARMBLOODS!", "Revenge is sweetest when served cold.". "Fear us!", "You will not tell anyone what you have seen!", "Your curiosity will be punished!". "QJELL KEJH!!", "JN OBU!!". "Chiqui!", "Quatu nguraka!", "Jinuma Jamjam!" "Now chhhou shhhee me ... Now chhhou don't.", "Chhhhou are marked ashhh my prey.", "Psssst, I am over chhhere.", "Catchhhh me if chhhou can.", "Die!". "Grow truk grrrrr.", "Prek tars, dekklep zurk.", "Grak brrretz!". "KRAK ORRRRRRK!". "Ulderek futgyr human!". "Grrrrrr". "Orc arga Huummmak!", "Grrrrrrr". "Huumans stinkk!", "Grak brrretz gulu.". "Ugaar!". "Ikem rambo zambo!", "Orc buta bana!", "Ranat Ulderek!", "Fetchi Maruk Buta". "Alk!", "Trak grrrr brik.", "Grow truk grrrr.". "Ribbit!", "Ribbit! Ribbit!". "CLONK!" "PRAISED BE MY MASTERS, THE RUTHLESS SEVEN!", "YOU ARE DOOMED!", "ORSHABAAL IS BACK!", "Be prepared for the day my masters will come for you!", "SOULS FOR ORSHABAAL!". "BZZZZZZZZZZ". "You will die zhouzandz deazhz!" "Groar", "Grrrr". "You advanshed, you advanshed!", "Neeewbiiieee!", "Screeech!", "Hunterrr ish PK!", "BR? PL? SWE?", "Hope you die and loooosh it!", "You powerrrrrrabuserrrrr!", "You are corrrrupt! Corrrrupt!", "Tarrrrp?", "Blesshhh my stake! Screeech!", "Leeave orrr hunted!!", "Shhtop whining! Rraaah!", "I'm heeerrre! Screeeech!". "Oh my, you forgot to put your pants on!", "Weeheeheeheehee!", "Its nothing but a dream.", "Dream a little dream with me!", "Give in.". "Oh my, you forgot to put your pants on!", "Weeheeheeheehee!", "Its nothing but a dream.", "Dream a little dream with me!", "Give in.". "Nothing is stronger than my pure hatred!", "Mors Certa, Hora Certa.", "My rancour will devour you." "Oink oink", "Oink". "Coooo! Cooo!", "Coo! Coooo! Coo! Cooo!", "Coo! Coo! Coooo!" "Give up!", "Hiyaa", "Plundeeeeer!". "Hiyaa!", "Give up!", "Plundeeeeer!". "Give up!", "Plundeeeeer!", "Hiyaa!". "Yooh Ho Hooh Ho!", "Hell is waiting for You!", "It's alive!", "The curse! Aww the curse!", "You will not get my treasure!". "Plundeeeeer!", "Hiyaa!", "Give up!". "You are looking a bit feverish!", "You don't look that good!", "Hachoo!", "Cough Cough". "You will not live to tell anyone!", "You are my game today!", "Look what has stepped into my trap!". "GROARRR!". "Wuff wuff". "Your energy is mine.", "Now your life is come to the end, hahahaha!", "Throw the soul on the altar!". "DIE!", " MUST DIE!", "GET OVER HERE!" "YOU'LL NEVER GET MY TREASURE!", "MINIONS, MEET YOUR NEW BROTHER!", "YOU WILL REGRET THAT YOU ARE BORN!", "YOU MADE A HUGE WASTE!". "Boohaa!", "Tssss!", "Gluh! Gluh!", "Gaaahhh!". "Tssss!", "Gaaahhh!", "Gluh! Gluh!", "Boohaa!". "Qua hah tsh!", "Teech tsha tshul!", "Quara tsha Fach!", "Tssssha Quara!", "Blubber.", "Blup.". "Qua hah tsh!", "Teech tsha tshul!", "Quara tsha Fach!", "Tssssha Quara!", "Blubber.", "Blup.". "Shrrrr", "Zuerk Pachak!". "Shrrrr", "Zuerk Pachak!". "Clank! Clank!", "Clap!", "Crrrk! Crrrk!". "Clank! Clank!", "Clap!", "Crrrk! Crrrk!" "Gnarrr!", "Tcharrr!", "Rrrah!", "Rraaar!". "Gnarrr!", "Tcharrr!", "Rrrah!", "Rraaar!". "Behold the all permeating powers I draw from this gate!!", "ENERGY!!" And when dies he says: '"I WILL RETURN!! My death will just be a door to await my homecoming, my physical hull will be... my... argh..."' "It's not a trick, it's Rahemos.", "Abrah Kadabrah!", "It's a kind of magic.", "Meet my friend from hell!", "I will make you believe in magic.", "Nothing hidden in my wrappings.". "Meep!". "Harga puchak muhmak!" "Wait for us, little maggot...", "We will devour you...", "My little beetles, go forth, eat, feast!". "BLUB BLUB", "SWASHHH". "Another little gladiator!", "Come into my embrace.". "Muahaha!". "Kroaaah!!" ? "I can kill a man in a thousand ways. And that`s only with a spoon!", "You shouldn`t have come here!", "Haiiii!". "UAAAAH FETCHI!" "Chrrch!" "Chrk chrk!". "*rattle*", "*tak tak*", "*tak tak tak*" "CHHHRRRR", "HISSSS". "HISSSS", "I bring your deathhh, mortalssss", "Sssssouls for the one", "Tsssse one will risssse again". "Do you think I might become a real boy one day?", "How may I serve you, Sir or Ma'am?", "Washing procedure initiated!", "Can I help you?", "Scan result: dusty human! Cleansing initiated!", "I am listening!", "Awaiting orders!", "Where are we going, Sir or Ma'am?", "How are you, Sir or Ma'am?", "Praise the Yalahari!", "Is that love or do you have a magnet in your pocket?", "Move on! There's nothing to see!", "Do you want to taste a sample of the newest dish?", "I hope I am not annoying, Sir or Ma'am?", "WARNING: BAD HAIRCUT DETECTED! Initializing haircut procedure!", "Warning: This human is extremely handsome!", "Mommy?", "Everything is working as intended!", "Rrrtttarrrttarrrtta". "GREEN IS MEAN!", "WE RULE!", "POWER TO THE SHABURAK!", "DEATH TO THE ASKARAK!" "GREEN IS MEAN!", "WE RULE!", "POWER TO THE SHABURAK!", "DEATH TO THE ASKARAK!", "ONLY WE ARE TRUE DEMONS!" "GREEN IS MEAN!", "WE RULE!", "POWER TO THE SHABURAK!", "DEATH TO THE ASKARAK!", "ONLY WE ARE TRUE DEMONS!" "Grrrr!". "When I'm finished with you, you'll be a shadow of your former self." ? "Rarr chomp chomp!". "Gnarrr!", "Tcharrr!", "Rrrah!", "Rraaar!". "Maeh". "Dance, endless dance, dance the endless.", "Sweet dreams, sweet, dreams!". None. "", "Thun... Thun... THUNDER!" "Eeeeek! Eeeeek!", "Huh! Huh! Huh!", "Ahhuuaaa!". "BOW LOW!", "FEEL THE TRUE MEANING OF VANQUISH!", "HAHAHAHA DO YOU WANT TO AMUSE YOUR MASTER?", "NOW YOU WILL SURRENDER!" "Prrrroooaaaah!!! PRROAAAH!!", "PRRRROOOOOAAAAAHHHH!!!", "HUUUSSSSSSSSH!!", "Hussssssh!!". "I challenge you!", "A battle makes the blood so hot and sweet." "BLUUUUB", "SPLISH SPLASH". "Zhroozzzzs."? "Blubb". "Blubb". ? "Sluuurz", "Sluuuurp". "You saw something you shouldn't!", "I will silence you forever!". "I will make your death look like an accident!", "You should not have interferred with my bussiness!", "Bribes are expensive, murder is cheap!", "I see some profit in your death!", "I expect you to die!". "Zzzzzzt". "AHHH ZHE POWER...", "ZHE TIME OF ZHE SNAKE HAZ COME!". POWER! I SEED MORE POWER! "Blubb." "Life is such a fickle thing!", "I will devour your soul.", "Souuuls!", "I will feed on you.", "Aaaahh". "Tibia will suffer and writhe today!", "Times of darkness are at hand", "The light weakens! The darkness grows stronger!", "YOU CALLED US! HERE WE ARE!", "The world will end today", "HRAAAAAAAAAAH", "OUR DAY HAS COME!", "HIDE YOU WEAKLINGS!", "Give it up. You fragile beings cannot have hope to defeat us demons." Booze! More booze!, Harrr Harrr!, , , Nothing better than plundering and getting palstered!, Yarrr!, A pirate's unlife for me! "Revenge ... is so ... sweet.", "Life...force! Feed me your... lifeforce", "Mor... tals!", "Buuuuuh". "Eeeeeeyyyyh!", "Iiiiieeeeeeh!" "Show your strengh ... or perish.". "Feel the heat.". "Blubb". "Spotz!" "Qua hah tsh!", "Teech tsha tshul!", "Quara tsha Fach!", "Tssssha Quara!", "Blubber.", "Blup.". "Chchch". KRRRRRNG "Gaarrrrrr", "Gnoorrr", "Yoooohhuuuu!"; "Rumble!" "HUAHAHA!". "NO mommy NO. Leave me alone!", "Not that tower again!", "The cat has grown some horns!"; What was I doing here again?", "Are we there soon mommy?". "Me strong! Me ate spinach!", "Groar!", "Grrrr". "Gnark!" "Flzlzlzlzlzlzlz!", "Rzlrzlrzlrzlrzlrzl!" "Flzlzlzlzlzlzlz?". "JAU QJELL, JAKHN JEH KENH!!". "Huh!" "Who Disturbs my slumber?", "Mourn the dead, do not hunt them!". ? "Terofar cast a greater death curse on you!", "IT TOOK AN ARMY OF YOUR KIND TO DEFEAT THE WARDEN. NOW YOU ARE ALONE!" "Zrp zrp!" "Hooooot-Toooooot!", "Tooooot!", "Trooooot!". "Carrah! Carrah!", "Gruuuh Gruuuh.", "CRAAAHHH!". "Aktat Roshok! Marruk!", "I will eat you in your sleep.", "I am the darkness around you...". "You will become a feast for my maggots!". "DEESTRUCTIOON!", "Blood! Carnage! Muhahaha!" "Screeech!". "Leave as long as you can." "I hope you like my voice!". "Inferior creatures, bow before my power!", "653768764!". "Don't Kill me!!". "If you think I am too old to fight then you're wrong.", "I've forgotten more things than you have ever learned!", "Let me teach you a few things youngster!", "I'll teach you respect for the old!". "Hugah!", "Ungh! Ungh!". "I'll be back!", "Catch me, if you can!". "Poke! Poke! ", "Let me tickle you with my trident!". None. "Didn't you leave your house door open?", "Oops, your shoelaces are open!", "Look! It's Ferumbras behind you!", "Stop! I give up!". "I had the Halloween Hare for breakfast!", "Your soul will be mine...wait, wrong line", "Trick or treat? I saw death!", "No wait! Don't kill me! It's me, your friend!", "Bunnies, bah! I'm the real thing!", "Muahahahaha!", "I've come to avenge all those mutilated pumpkins!", "Wait until I get you!", "Fear the spirit of Halloween!". "I bring you deathhhh, mortalssss". "NO ONE WILL BEAT ME". "Han oydar hot auden oydar". "I won't let you escape!", "I'LL GET YOU ALL!", "I'll crush you beneath my feet!". "Blubb", "Blubb Blubb", "Blubberdiblubb". "1... 2... 2... Uh, can't concentrate.". "Alarm!", "Don't let him escape!", "Intruder! Get him!", "You dare stealing from us?". "Chchch". None. "Gaaahhh!", "Boohaa!". "Hissss!". "Ribbit! Ribbit!", "Ribbit!". "Chaarr!!", "Ngl..Nglll...Gll" "Haaahhh", "Grrglll". "Take a ride with me.", "Pffffrrrrrrrrrrrr.", "Close your eyes... I have something for you.", "I will make you scream." "Your efforts are in vain.", "You better run.". "It's quite dark in the forest, isn't it?" "*STOMP STOMP*". "Hmmm, bugs", "Hmmm, dogs", "Grrr", "Groar", "Gruntz!". "Meee maity!", "Grrrr", "Whaaaz up!?", "Gruntz!", "Groar". "Attack!", "Graaaaar!" "Grrrrrrrrrrrr", "Groooowl" "FEEEED MY ETERNAL HUNGER!", "I SENSE LIFE". "Let's battle it out in a duel!", "Bring it!", "I'll fight here in eternity and beyond.", "I will not give up!", "Another foolish adventurer who tries to beat me.". "Who's bad?", "I have a cunning plan!", "Resistance is futile! You will be amused!", "Pull my finger!", "Why did the chicken cross the road? TO KILL YOU!!!", "I will teach you all to mock me!", "He who laughs last, Laughs best!", "Th-Th-Th-That's all, folks!", "A zathroth priest, a druid and a paladin walk into a bar ...", "Ha Ha!", "Doh!", "Zathroth made me do it!", "And now for something completely different!", "You think this is funny now?", "Are we having fun yet?", "Did I do that?". "Ahrrr... uhmmm... hmm...", "Grrr...", "Urrrgh... gnarrr...". "Our mine... leave us alone.", "Turn back...", "These mine is ours... you shall not pass.". "I teach you that even heroes can die!", "You will die begging like the others did!". "You can't run or hide forever!", "I'm the executioner of the Seven!", "The final punishment awaits you!", "The judgement is guilty! The sentence is death!". "Another head for me!", "Head off!", "Your head will be mine!", "Stand still!", "One more head for me!". "BLOOD!", "Let me kiss your neck", "I smell warm blood!", "I call you, my bats! Come!". "Kneel before your Mistress!", "Dead is the new alive.", "Come, let me kiss you, darling. Oh wait, I meant kill.", "Enjoy the pain - I know you love it.", "Are you suffering nicely enough?", "You won't regret you came to me, sweetheart.". "Oink", "Oink oink". "Prepare to BLEED!", "Don't struggle. We don't want to waste a drop of blood now, do we?", "Ah, refreshments have arrived!". "If music is the food of death, drop dead.", "Are you enjoying my music?", "Come my maidens, we have visitors!", "Chakka Chakka!", "Heheheheee!". "GrrroaR!", "GROWL!", "Waaaah!". "Fuchah!", "Fuchah! Fuchah!", "Yag! Yag! Yag!" "GO AWAY!", "GET OUT ME!", "I ONLY WANT THE BEST FOR YOU, DON'T YOU SEE?", "STOP THAT, YOU FOOLS!" "Azerus barada nikto!", "Klonk klonk klonk", "Engaging Enemy!", "Threat level processed.", "Charging weapon systems!", "Auto repair in progress.", "The battle is joined!", "Termination initialized!", "Rrrtttarrrttarrrtta", "Eliminated". "Yoooohhuuuu!", "Grrrrrrr". "Even a rat is a better mage than you!", "Learn the secret of our magic! YOUR death!", "We don't like intruders!". "Bssssss". "Peeex!" "Gnarrr!", "Gnoorr!", "Mrrr!", "" "Splish splash". "UH?". "You are lost.", "Come my little morsel.", "So tasty!", "I'll get you!". "Moooaaan" "BLOOD!", "HRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!". "*bell*", "ROOOAAARR!!", "*sniff*", "*wheeze*". "Leave this place... save yourself...", "The dark ones.. must be stopped... unholy, twisted, EVIL!", "No... don't go further stranger... danger lies in every step..." . "Zzzrp", "Crick! Crick!" "Wuff wuff" "Weeeeheeeeeee", "*snort*", "*Weeeeheeeeaaa*". "Gimme your money!", "An enemy!". "*crackle*", "*swwwwishhhh*" "Yoooohhuuuu!". "Crackle!", "Tsshh". "Herba budinia ex!", "Horax Pokti!", "Hihihihi!". "Yoooohhuuuu!", "Grrrrrrr". "INTRUDER ALARM!", "klonk klonk klonk", "Rrrtttarrrttarrrtta", "Awaiting orders.", "Secret objective complete.". "YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHOM YOU ARE SERVING!","FLEE AND NEVER RETURN!","YOU HAVE BEEN USED AND FOOLED!","I WILL STOP YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" "GRROARR", "GRRR". "Shriiiek". "Where did I park my hut?", "You will taste so sweet!", "Hexipooh, bewitched are you!". "YOU BETTER DIE TO MY MINIONS BECAUSE YOU'LL WISH YOU DID IF I COME FOR YOU!", "DESTROY THE INFIDELS", "You are mine!", "I will make you all pay!", "No one will stop my plans!", "You are responsible for this!". "Welcome to Yalahar, outsider.", "Hail Yalahar.", "You can learn a lot from us.", "Our wisdom and knowledge are unequalled in this world.", "That knowledge would overburden your fragile mind.", "I wouldn't expect you to understand.", "One day Yalahar will return to its former glory.". "Yooodelaaahooohooo". "IIEEH!! Iiih iih ih iiih!!!", "Bsssssssm Bssssssm Bsssssssssssm!" "HISSSS", "CHHHRRRR". "Hmmm, dogs", "Gruntz!". ? "Killing is such a splendid diversion from my studies.", "Time to test my newest spells!". "Harrr, Harrr!" "I want Your Blood", "Come Here!", "I will be still around when my 'noble' race is gone", "Human blood is not suitable for drinking!", "Human blood is a hardly suitable drink.", "Your short live is coming to an end.", "Ashari Mortals. Come and stay forever!". "Groarrr!". "Mst.... klll....", "Whrrrr... ssss.... mmm.... grrrrl", "Dnnnt... cmmm... clsrrr....", "Httt.... hmnnsss...". "You will run out of resources soon enough!", "One little mistake and you're all are mine!", "I sense your strength fading!", "I know you will show a weakness!", "Your fear will make you prone to mistakes!" "I'm Zulazza, and you won't forget me that fazzt.", "Oh, HE will take revenge on zzizz azzault when you zztep in front of HIZZ fazze!", "Zzaion is our last zztand! I will not leave wizzout a fight!", "Behind zze Great Gate liezz your doom!".